1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera module and a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a camera module for a portable electronic device and the portable electronic device with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional 3G camera cell phone 100 is provided with a secondary camera module 130 which is similar to the video camera module of a general video telephone. A primary camera module 140, which is similar to the still camera module of a general digital camera, is configured on the backside 120 of the phone 100. In general, for use in different applications, the secondary camera module 130 has a lower image resolution and a shorter focal distance and the primary camera module 140 has a higher image resolution and a longer focal distance.
Referring to FIG. 2a, the secondary camera module 130 typically includes a lens unit 132 and an image sensor 134, such as CMOS or CCD image sensor. The lens unit 132 can comprise a single lens or two lenses and be used to guide an image light beam to the image sensor 134. Afterward, the image sensor 134 converts the image light beam into a corresponding electrical signal. To filter out the undesired infrared (IR) component in the image light beam, an IR cut filter 136 is positioned between the lens unit 132 and the image sensor 134.
Referring to FIG. 2b, the primary camera module 140 typically includes a tri-lens module 142 and an image sensor 144. Similarly, the tri-lens module 142 can guide an image light beam to the image sensor 144 and then the image sensor 144 converts the image light beam into a corresponding electrical signal. Moreover, an IR cut filter 146 is positioned between the tri-lens module 142 and the image sensor 144 to filter out the undesired infrared component in the image light beam.
Referring to FIG. 3, another conventional camera cell phone 300 is provided with a rotatable camera module 310. A user can turn the camera module 310 to the front side or back side of the phone 300 at will to take pictures.
The conventional camera cell phone 100 has two camera modules 130, 140, and each of which is required to have its own image sensors 134 and 144 to perform the function of a camera. However, this will cause an increase in production cost. Moreover, although the conventional camera cell phone 300 uses only one camera module 310 to take pictures, the introduction of such rotatable unit to the phone 300 will increase complexity in design and construction.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a camera module for portable electronic devices to solve the above-mentioned problems.